Missing you
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Adrian y Rose se casan y ella se queda embarazada, todos son felices y comen perdices, ¿o no? Reviews, please. Mila esker!


Adrian no se acordaba de casi nada de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche anterior, y para más narices tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Se puso boca arriba en su cama y así fue cómo se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. A su lado se encontraba una dhampir dormida. Pero no era una dhampir cualquiera, no, era la chica de la que llevaba enamorado desde aquella noche en la pista de esquí. La misma que le había estado rechazando continuamente, la que un día le dijo que necesitaba dinero, mucho dinero para ir a matar al amor de su vida, Dimitri Belikov, su entrenador y el guardián de su amiga Lisa Dragomir, al quien al final no pudo matar, y cuando regresó me dio una oportunidad de tener una relación con ella. Pero Belikov siempre tenía que estar en medio y al final los separó. Por eso no entendía por qué ella estaba desnuda en su cama.

Se giró por completo en su dirección para poder observarla mientras dormía. Por Dios, era tan hermosa. Justo en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, le miró y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Adrian –le saludó ella-. Anoche no me dejaste disculparme, sé que ambos estábamos muy borrachos, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ocurrió. ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Rose, yo…

-Ya, no te acuerdas, ¿verdad? Por fin consigues lo que tanto tiempo has querido y no te acuerdas de nada. ¿Tan borracho estabas? No te preocupes, Adrian, si quieres puedo hacerte recordar lo que ocurrió –continuó mientras se le ponía a horcajadas encima de él-. Puedo hacerte recordar los besos –siguió a la vez que le besaba-, u otras cosas.

-Mmm… Rose, cariño –murmuró Adrian antes de coger a la chica, darle la vuelta y ponerse encima de ella-. ¿Estás segura?

-Es un poquito tarde para esa pregunta, ¿no crees?

-De acuerdo, nena –contestó antes de introducirse en ella y volver a repetir todo lo que habían hecho durante toda la noche.

·················

-No me mires así, pequeña dhampir, ahora no estaba borracho.

-No seas idiota, no te miraba por eso.

-Y, ¿entonces por qué? Si puedo preguntar.

-Porque me he dado cuenta un poquito tarde de que no hemos usado protección.

-No te preocupes, no creo que tenga tanta puntería.

-¿Por una vez podrías hablar un poquito en serio?

-Y ¿qué quieres que haga?

-Nada, déjalo, es igual.

-Te has enfadado. ¿Se puede saber por qué? Porque que yo sepa has sido tú la que ha empezado con el jueguecito.

-He dicho que lo dejes. Mira, lo siento, ¿vale? Es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta que a lo mejor me acabo de cargar mi carrera, la cual apenas ha empezado.

-Rose, espera. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? No vas a estar sola, ¿de acuerdo? Y, por nada del mundo voy a permitir que tu carrera se vaya al carajo. Si estás embarazada tendrás al bebé, yo le cuidaré mientras tú puedes seguir con lo tuyo, ¿sí?

-Espera, ¿cómo que tu vas a cuidar del bebé? Si ni siquiera sabes cuidar de ti mismo.

-Está bien. Tengo demasiado dinero, contrataremos a una babysitter y se acabó.

-¿Pero tú te estás oyendo, Adrian? ¿Crees que tus padres te permitirán que cuides a un bastardo?

-No será un bastardo si lleva mi apellido.

-Adrian, tus padres…

-A la mierda mis padres. Joder, Rose, esto es entre tú y yo. Mis padres quedan fuera de esto.

-Así que en el caso de que haya bebé no vas a decirles nada.

-Exacto. Y para cuando lo sepan será demasiado tarde –añadió levantándose y yendo hacia la cómoda. De allí sacó una cajita de Tiffani's .

-Adrian, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Tú qué crees. Lo que habría hecho hace tiempo si Belikov no se hubiese metido de por medio. Cásate conmigo, Rose. Me pondré de rodillas si hace falta, incluso te perseguiré allá donde vayas arrastrándome, humillándome hasta que me aceptes.

-Adrian… ¿estás seguro? Tus padres se cabrearán mucho.

-Me la suda, Rose. Sólo me importas tú. -Hay que ver, chico. Tanto dinero, tanta educación para ser peor hablado que yo.

-No me vengas con gilipolleces. Contéstame de una vez.

-Está bien, si a sí te callas… Y dicho esto, Adrian se levantó y le puso la sortija en el dedo antes de darla un beso apasionado en los labios. -Me gustaría seguir con esta eh… conversación, pero tengo cosas que hacer, Adrian. He quedado con Lisa para tomar algo. ¿Esto es secreto absoluto o se lo puedo decir?

-Mientras no se enteren mis padres…

-Y, ¿cuándo se lo piensas decir?

-Cuando mi padre ya no lo pueda impedir. No sé, ¿ qué te parece cuando volvamos de la luna de miel?

-Adrian, esto es serio. Eres un Ivashkov y yo una dhampir.

-No, yo soy Adrian y tú Rose. Además dentro de poco llevarás mi apellido, así que…

-Ya, vale, mira, luego hablamos, ¿vale? No quiero que Lisa empiece a buscarme por todas partes. Adiós, nos vemos luego. Y, tras darle un beso de despedida se marchó por la puerta.

····················

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Lisa la estaba observando fijamente la sortija que llevaba en la mano y que ya hacía tiempo que no hablaba.

-Rose, cuando quieras regresas a la Tierra.

-Perdona, no he dormido bien esta noche.

-Sí, ya me imagino, cosas que planear, ¿no?

-De qué estás hablando.

-No sé, porque ya no me cuentas las cosas. A lo mejor del que te ha puesto esa sortija en el dedo. Una sortija de compromiso. ¿Es de quien yo creo que es?

-Sólo hace falta ver que son diamantes de verdad para saber quién ha sido.

-Así que por fin se ha atrevido. Felicidades, Rose. Me imagino que para el resto de los Ivashkov será secreto absoluto, ¿no?

-Sí, así que si quieres seguir hablando del tema mejor nos vamos al cuarto.

-Sí, vamos.


End file.
